Sparks Fly In Pouring Rain
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: The world is threatened with war by a god and goddess. And not many are able to stand against them. But the six who can will assemble, meaning even when all is lost, they can still start a fire. Give me those green eyes baby...Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain...Kiss me on the sidewalk, talk away the pain...'Cause I see sparks fly...


**Sparks Fly In Pouring Rain**

**Chapter 1: A Grand Entrance**

I do not own anything you recognize that belongs to and is registered/copyrighted by Marvel or the lyrics to Taylor Swift's song, _Sparks Fly_.

This is also posted on my other FanFiction account, CaptainAvenger.

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, the Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do, but _burn_?"

Interrupting the quiet, red hills of New Mexico, the familiar chopping of a helicopter dew closer to its destination with each upcoming second. Passing over another crest, the lights in the distance proved the captain's most recent statement: they were just a few short minutes away from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. As Director Nicholas Fury gazed out the window, the buildings finally came into view, and his worn face grimaced at the sight of all the planned frenzy and organized pandemonium. Black identical Acuras were driving out by the dozens, and men in either suits or uniforms ran around carrying various cases or fulfilling orders. It was obvious to him what was happening: an evacuation. Dropping for a landing, Fury watched as Agent Phil Coulson, a stern looking man with balding brown hair and green eyes hidden by sleek, badass shades, approached the chopper. Finally, the aircraft came to a complete hault. First to exit was Agent Maria Hill with her dark hair pulled back in her usual perfect bun, and her side bangs blowing into her determined eyes because of the wind being caused by still-moving-very-fast blades above her. Fiercely striding towards the nearest doorway, it looked like nothing, or no one, would want to stand in this woman's way; however, a half-smile appeared on her lips a quick second when she and Coulson's eyes met. After her was the Director, his one good eye peering at Coulson's concerned face.

"How bad is it?" questioned Fury.

"That's the problem, sir, we don't know."

After giving both agents orders, Fury entered the lab that contained the Tesseract and many hard-at-work scientists. The only one not wearing a long white trenchcoat, instead a plaid shirt with a tie and beige slacks greeted Fury. He was middle-aged, with greying, thinning hair.

"Talk to me, Doctor Selvig," said Fury, briskly approaching him.

"Sir," Dr. Selvig replied, "the Tesseract is misbehaving, and my calculations aren't close to finished. It's sending low amounts of radiation, thankfully none of them are gamma but it could still be harmful. If she reaches peak level-"

"We prepared for this," Fury interrupted.

"Nevertheless, she's still misbehaving."

"Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Fury's attention was diverted to the shadows of the balcony on the wall farthest from him. Next to the NASA banner was another agent: dressed in all black, tall, and leaning on the rail in front of him. His handsome features were hidden by the lack of light.

"Agent Barton!" called the Director, and therefore Agent Clint Barton obeyed abruptly, climbing down from his perch. He walked toward the duo with a confident swagger.

"Any news on Romanoff?" Barton asked in a deep voice before Fury had a chance to open his mouth.

"Not anything you haven't heard yet," Fury answered.

"So she's still in Russia?"

"As far as we know. But that's not our greatest concern right now, is it? I want your report."

Barton didn't respond.

"I gave you this detail so you can keep a close eye on things," prompted Fury as the two of them started striding around, observing the bustle of what was going on.

"I see better from a distance."

"I still want your report. Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides."

Dr. Selvig is the clicking his keyboard furiously until he freezes, his eyes now filled with alarm and shock meet Fury's...his worst fear had been confirmed.

Suddenly, the Tesseract starts to glow, growing in strength; it doesn't stop. The force she contains thunders and shakes the entire building causing what feels like a radioactive earthquake. Her energy builds into a beam hitting a platform, then forming a vertex which turns into a blue portal. Through it the majestic heavens are revealed, strewn with billions to trillions of stars. For a slit second, it blinds everyone with its brightness and it smokes upwards, causing a gust of clouds to gather at the ceiling above it. And all went silent, except for the platform. Synchronized heaving breathing was being emitted from it. Several brave S.H.I.E.L.D. agents carefully, cautiously, silently crepted forward, guns at the ready. More of the Tesseract's smoke cleared and then everyone could clearly see the two outlines of a man and a woman dressed in green leather and gold, both smiling evily...triumphantly.


End file.
